Echos à Erythrée
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD - Le Docteur a rencontré la Sibylle, une fois. Une sacrée nana.


_Auteur _: Pyrebi

_Traductrice _: SuperMiss alias nao-asakura

_Titre original _: Echoes in Erythrae (_publié sur ffnet_)

_Note de l'auteur _: Une autre "Whofic" de ma part ! J'ai tout simplement été obligée d'écrire ça, à la suite des répliques désinvoltes dans l'épisode "Fires of Pompeii" (_NdT : épisode 4x02_). Mais pas d'inquiétude si vous n'avez pas encore vu l'épisode ! Il n'y a pas du tout de spoiler pour la saison 4 — du moment que vous avez vu la saison 3, tout va bien. L'histoire se situe dans le temps nébuleux qui suit "The Runaway Bride" et précède "Smith and Jones". J'espère que vous aimerez !

_Note de la traductrice _: Voici la version retouchée de ma traduction, publiée pour la première fois le 28/04/08.

OoOoO

Échos à Érythrée

OoOoO

Le jour n'est qu'une traînée d'un orange profond à l'ouest quand le rideau vaporeux s'ouvre et qu'il s'avance dans sa chambre.

Elle le connaît immédiatement (tout comme elle connaît chaque homme qui l'approche) et pourtant elle ne le connaît pas (tout comme elle est absolument certaine que c'est tout sauf un homme).

« Salut », dit-il. Il lui fait soudain un grand sourire — comme si cela allait rendre son arrivée moins étrange — et elle se dit que ses dents ont l'air trop acérées.

Elle le fixe du regarde, prête, mais il ne fait pas un geste, il se contente de s'asseoir sur le sol à quelques mètres du coussin en tissu qui lui sert de couche. Il s'étire, il a l'air mince et pâle dans des vêtements qu'elle a _vus _mais qu'elle ne rencontrera plus jamais. Il fait un petit mouvement circulaire de la main, désignant les alentours et dit : « C'est sympa comme endroit, dans le genre, pas vrai ? Je m'attendais, je sais pas, à une caverne. C'est ce qu'on raconte, tu sais. Que tu vis dans une caverne, dépeignée, que les dieux parlent par ton intermédiaire et que ça t'a rendu tout ce qu'il y a de plus folle.

— Les prêtres se conduisent bien avec moi », répond-elle, mettant de la gratitude dans son intonation.

Il se balance en avant, les sourcils levés. « Eh bien, _ouais_. Comment voudrais-tu qu'ils se comportent ? S'ils te maltraitent, tu pourrais simplement appeler sur eux la colère d'Apollon, pas vrai ?

— Même la Sibylle ne devrait pas espérer que les dieux obéissent à ses ordres. »

Il s'appuie en arrière. « Non, bien sûr que non. Cela dit ça parait un peu injuste, tu ne crois pas ? Ils utilisent ta tête et ta bouche et ton corps, mais ils ne protégeraient pas leur intermédiaire sur Terre si les hommes décidaient de l'endommager ? »

Elle garde le silence.

Il attrape un coussin abandonné, le place sous son coude et s'installe. Son expression est vaguement amusée.

« Attendez-vous quelque chose de ma part, Docteur ? »

L'expression amusée disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Maintenant c'est à son tour à elle de sourire, et à la lumière de la lampe ça lui donne l'air sauvage.

« Comment connais-tu ce nom ? »

Elle regarde sa main, étendue en travers de sa cuisse comme une araignée de chair, emmêlant et démêlant un enchevêtrement de pensées et d'images et de choses à venir. Elle ne regarde pas l'homme (pas un homme) au visage dangereux alors qu'il se penche vers elle. « Vous le criez. A chaque instant et à chaque personne. "Je suis le Docteur, je suis le Guérisseur, le Redresseur de Torts, le Dieu Solitaire." Il est écrit sur votre visage, ce nom que vous vous êtes attribué — sur votre visage et vos mains et votre langue, sur les semelles de vos chaussures, et il vous utilise comme les dieux m'utilisent. »

On entend un sifflement quand il prend une inspiration à travers ses dents serrées, et elle sait qu'elle a raison.

Elle se tourne alors pour le regarder, les pupilles totalement dilatées dans la pénombre, et elle parle à travers les cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage. « Est-ce que c'est bien, d'être le Docteur ? Ou est-ce que vous ressentez de la tristesse en pensant à ce qui doit être abandonné ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elle retire la main de sa cuisse et touche chacun de ses doigts l'un après l'autre. « L'inévitable destruction. Le bras blessé qui doit être amputé pour sauver le reste du corps, la bête enragée qui doit être tuée pour protéger le troupeau — son sourire s'élargit — la rose qui doit être coupée pour que naisse la suivante. »

Son visage à lui est impassible. « Arrête ça. »

S'appuyant en arrière, elle soupire. Elle est étendue devant lui, sans défense et sans peur, aussi immobile que lui. « Il y a un enfant mâle qui va naître, vous savez. Un enfant de Zeus, un roi qui va conquérir tout le monde connu. Son règne sera triomphant, et pourtant il ne verra pas son trente-troisième printemps. Je sens que c'est mon office de savoir cela. »

L'huile de la lampe grésille avec des bruits secs pendant un instant, et un muscle de sa mâchoire se contracte.

« Docteur ? » murmure-t-elle, et sa voix a perdu de son intensité — elle a moins l'air d'une prophétesse et davantage celui de la jeune fille de vingt-trois ans qu'elle est en réalité. « Je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir. Je possède non seulement le savoir des dieux mais aussi le savoir des hommes, celui de choses qui ne sont pas humaines, de choses qui autrefois _étaient_ humaines. Je vois la mort et la naissance et les étoiles, et des endroits qui ne sont pas sur cette terre, et non seulement le futur mais aussi le passé. Pourquoi ai-je un tel don ? »

Sa posture raide s'adoucit, se relâche, et il a l'air désolé. « Tu ne comprendrais pas, crois-moi.

— J'aimerais quand même savoir. »

Il se met sur son séant, croise les jambes, et pose le menton sur une de ses paumes. « Érythrée abrite une Faille. Pas très grande, vraiment, et elle se referme plutôt vite, mais elle est là. Tu te trouves là, au-dessus, depuis des années — et peut-être que tu y es naturellement habituée, ou peut-être qu'elle t'affecte d'une autre manière, mais je pense que tu l'utilises pour regarder dans le cœur du Vortex. J'ai déjà été témoin de ça, il y avait une fille appelée Gwyneth — ses visions n'étaient pas aussi fortes que les tiennes, cela dit.

— Il y aura d'autres prophétesses ici, je l'ai vu. »

Le Docteur fait soudain un grand sourire. « Des imposteurs, toutes autant qu'elles sont. Tu es la seule authentique. Enfin, pour ce qui est de cet endroit. »

Elle se tourne sur le flanc, les yeux fixés sur lui. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'était pas correct. Vous avez fait beaucoup de bien en votre temps.

— Ouais, j'essaie. En neuf cent ans, on pourrait croire que j'arrive parfois à faire les choses comme il faut», dit-il en riant. Elle fronce le nez mais ne rit pas. « Parle-moi de ces choses, Hérophile. Ces choses que tu vois. »

Ses yeux sont sur lui, grands ouverts et vides. « Je ne vous ai jamais dit mon nom. »

Un des coins de sa bouche rebique quand il répond : « Juste retour des choses. Je sais tellement, tellement de choses à ton sujet. Est-ce que tu veux entendre ce que je sais ? »

La Sibylle ne hausse pas les épaules, même si elle sent les muscles sous sa peau tressaillir comme ceux d'un cheval quand une mouche se pose sur son épaule. A la place, elle tripote ses ongles, indifférente. « Qu'est-ce que vous savez à mon sujet, Docteur ?

— Je sais que tu es née loin d'ici et que tu mourras en ce lieu. Tu prédiras l'avènement d'un roi et la chute d'une cité. Quand tu avais six ans, ta mère t'a perdue de vue dans un marché et avant qu'un homme étrange portant d'étranges vêtements ne te ramène jusqu'à elle, tu as vu le marché laissé à l'abandon, reconstruit en métal, et de nouveau détruit en une fraction de seconde. Je sais que tu as mal quand tu manges parce que ta dent de sagesse d'en haut à droite sort en retard ; mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela dit, tout ira bien pour tes dents. Ton fruit favori est la grenade — excellent choix, cela dit en passant », il sourit, ravi. « Tu as un faible pour les souris qui vivent dans la fissure derrière l'autel. L'odeur de la myrrhe te rend malade. Et je sais que dans les mauvais jours tu ne supportes pas de te retrouver au milieu d'une foule de gens parce que tu les vois tous morts, même s'ils sont en train de te parler. »

Maintenant la Sibylle frissonne pour de bon, mais ça se manifeste par un battement frénétique de ses membres tandis qu'elle se met sur son séant et qu'elle crache : « Herbe rouge sous un ciel orange, les bananes sont bonnes mais pas les poires, bouts de ficelles, jouets et trombones dans ta poche parce qu'on sait jamais ce qui sera utile, des visages différents pour le même homme, tu verras la fin de tout et tu le regretteras pour toujours, _et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne votes pas Saxon tant que tu y es ?_ »

Le Docteur recule en chancelant, s'éloignant des cris, et il a l'air alarmé. Il tend un bras, comme pour la retenir, et puis il semble se raviser. « Ça va, tout va bien. On va arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu, pas vrai ? On arrête, d'accord ? »

La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulève. « On arrête ? »

Il place une main sur son cœur (et pourtant elle sait — elle a _vu_ — qu'il en a un deuxième) et lève l'autre en l'air, paume vers l'avant. « Parole d'honneur », dit-il, le grand sourire s'imposant de nouveau pendant un instant avant qu'un air pensif ne le remplace. « Ça fait un moment que j'avais pas dit ça. Je devrais retourner voir Mark Twain. Un homme intéressant s'il en est.

— Mais tu ne le feras pas. Une fois que tu es parti, tu ne reviens pas souvent, Docteur. »

Il lui jette un regard amer. « Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté de faire ça ? »

Elle se rappuie sur son cousin. « Je suis désolée.

— Je n'en doute pas. »

Il y a une ombre aux marges de son esprit, comme une grande bête avec des griffes empoisonnées, et elle réfrène à peine un sifflement. Elle continue d'attendre, et pourtant rien ne se produit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande le Docteur, en étendant les jambes et en tapant le bout de ses chaussures l'un contre l'autre. « Tu sais, à part ce qui est évident ? »

Elle tourne la tête sur le côté afin de le voir à l'envers. « Je mange, je prie, j'offre des devinettes aux arrogants. Parfois je danse.

— Tu danses, hein ? dit-il, soudain intéressé. Quel genre de danse ? »

La Sibylle se met debout. Fredonnant dans un souffle, elle se saisit des bords de sa tunique et commence à se balancer, ondulant au rythme d'une musique qu'elle est la seule à entendre. Le Docteur la regarde, ravi, tandis que ses hanches vont d'un côté et ses pieds et ses mains de l'autre.

« La tarentelle ? demande-t-il, hochant la tête en rythme avec elle.

— C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? » répond-elle. Elle est si proche qu'elle doit lever ses petits pieds au-dessus de ses jambes pour continuer ses pas de danse.

« Mmm-hmm.

— Vous dansez, Docteur ? » Son corps dessine toujours un mouvement fluide, ses orteils frôlant à peine le tissu au-dessus de ses genoux, mais ses yeux ont de nouveau adopté cette expression vide.

— Qui, moi ? Ah, non. Enfin… non. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je suis un danseur décent d'un point de vue technique, à la rigueur, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose… » Sa voix est montée d'une octave depuis qu'il a réalisé qu'elle s'est rapprochée de son corps et que l'étoffe qui couvre ses cuisses bruisse maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et, pour la première fois, elle rejette la tête en arrière et rit — un son tout aussi fort et discordant que la voix avec laquelle elle prononce ses prophéties.

« Une danse, Docteur, avec moi ! » Elle lui tend une main délicate, en se penchant en avant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est qu'une danse. »

Il prend sa main et se relève à la hâte, marmonnant : « Ce n'est jamais qu'une danse. »

Lançant un bras dans les airs, elle tourne et s'incline. « Comme ça. »

Pendant un certain temps, il est tout anguleux, les semelles de ses chaussures raclant contre le sol de pierre. Puis, son expression jusque-là perplexe tombe et il sourit de bonne grâce, se révélant fluide comme un chat alors qu'il prend ses doigts dans ses siens et qu'il lui fait faire une pirouette. Elle a de nouveau un rire saccadé, et le son qui monte de sa gorge à lui est quelque part entre le gloussement et la jubilation.

Ils passent le reste de la nuit à raconter des histoires. Il l'amuse en lui racontant ses aventures dans ce monde et au-delà, et elle lui offre en retour des anecdotes à propos des riches et des cupides et des idiots qui viennent pour entendre leur destinée — et qui n'obtiennent que des devinettes spectaculaires qui les rendent perplexes. Il sourit et tape des mains et essaie de trouver la réponse à chacune.

A chaque minute qui passe c'est comme si on plantait une aiguille dont la pointe aurait été chauffée à blanc dans le corps de la Sibylle. Elle attend, et il ne se passe _toujours _rien.

Cela fait des heures qu'on a dépassé la marque indiquant minuit, il reste peut-être deux heures avant l'aube, quand elle commence enfin à s'endormir. Appuyée contre un coussin, ses yeux se ferment alors même que le Docteur jacasse à propos d'une ville lointaine appelée Raxa… Raxacor…

L'ombre dans son esprit s'est rapprochée insensiblement, et elle serait prête à jurer qu'elle sent un souffle brûlant et putride contre sa peau. Il y a un éclat brillant de dents — et un éclair de lumière bleue.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent pour voir le Docteur debout à côté du rideau qui sépare sa chambre du reste du temple. Il tient un bâton lumineux et a l'air de surveiller quelque chose de l'autre côté. Elle sent ses paupières s'alourdir de nouveau, puis le Docteur est à ses côtés, agrippant son poignet si fort que c'est presque douloureux.

« Hérophile, est-ce que je t'ai raconté la fois où je suis tombé amoureux d'une plante ? Non, sans rire, c'est ce qui s'est passé. J'arrive sur cette planète, je rencontre quelques chefs locaux, et l'instant d'après, ils me tirent dessus avec cette espère de matière gluante. Au début j'ai pensé, hé c'est pas si grave, peut-être que c'est juste des vitamines, et puis je l'ai _vu_ : un laurier. Laisse-moi te dire que c'était le plus _beau _laurier sur lequel n'importe quelle espèce connue ait jamais posé les yeux — ou ce qui lui sert d'yeux. Et j'ai su, à ce moment-là, à cet endroit précis, que nous étions _faits _pour être… »

Elle rit doucement, et parvient à _continuer _à rire pendant les deux heures qui suivent tandis qu'il l'assaille d'une litanie ininterrompue des pires blagues qu'elle ait jamais eu le malheur d'entendre.

Et puis, tout à coup, il s'arrête. Il se lève, époussette ses genoux, fait courir un pouce le long du front de la jeune femme, et se tourne pour partir.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton impuissant alors qu'il repousse sur le côté le rideau qui ferme sa chambre. Le poids de la terre (le passée, le présent et le futur) pèse sur sa gorge.

— C'est le matin, dit-il comme si ça explique tout. De plus, toute cette histoire entre nous deux est vraiment _charmante_, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que ça aura la même allure à la lumière du jour. »

L'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme passe de l'inquiétude à l'impassibilité. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

— Te _tuer_ ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Il a l'air sincèrement confus.

Elle se lève, toute fatigue temporairement oubliée, et s'avance à pas de loups jusqu'à lui. Il penche la tête sur le côté, alors elle l'embrasse. Elle pensait, juste avant de le faire, qu'il allait s'enfuir, ou se figer, ou la repousser. A la place, il la regarde, les yeux fixés sur son visage, et il met sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle la sent, un bref instant, douce contre les aspérités de son palais.

Puis il recule d'un pas. De sa gorge monte un hnnn et elle le regarde (fascinée) tandis que sa langue s'enroule sur elle-même, la goûtant de nouveau. « Voui, déclare-t-il après un instant, c'est _définitivement _l'énergie d'une faille qui parcourt ton corps. » Il se lèche les babines, en faisant un peu trop. « Ça a le goût du poulet. Ou de l'énergie d'une faille, je parie. Je suppose que les deux ne sont pas vraiment interchangeables.

— J'ai eu une vision, hier », dit-elle lentement, incertaine en ce qui concerne le futur, pour la première fois depuis des années. « Je me suis vue moi-même, tuée par une créature venue d'un autre monde.

— Et tu as pensé que c'était _moi_ ? demande-t-il, insulté. Pour quelle raison ?

— Ce n'était pas vous ? »

Le Docteur fait courir une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant se dresser encore plus haut. « _Non _! Je veux dire, le chien des rêves, _bien sûr_, mais pas moi ! Enfin, je dis le chien des rêves, mais ça tient davantage du dévoreur de conscience. Il vient pour ceux qui possèdent des niveaux multiples de conscience très développés — toi en l'occurrence, avec ce don de voyance — et il avale leur esprit pendant qu'ils dorment. Il ne laisse qu'une coquille de chair vide derrière lui. C'est une bestiole qui vient de la faille, un hasard de la région. Alors j'ai dû t'empêcher de dormir, pendant que je l'attirais un piège de ma confection, une petite conscience multiple, pour le faire repasser à travers la faille. Très humain. La SPA aurait été fière de moi. »

Elle ne saisit que la moitié de ce discours, mais c'est suffisant.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit la Sibylle, et ses yeux grands ouvert, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un air incroyablement jeune dans l'aube naissante. « J'ai eu la _vision _de ma mort la nuit dernière. »

Son visage se radoucit et il lève la main pour soulever son menton. « Je sais. Tous les deux nous voyons sans cesse des choses — le passé, le futur, les époques qui brûlent et s'écroulent et renaissent de leurs cendres. Ce n'est pas un don, c'est un fardeau. »

Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Il se penche plus près, leurs fronts se touchant presque. Son souffle lui chatouille le menton tandis qu'il dit : « Mais il y a une différence fondamentale entre toi et moi, au-delà de celles qui sont évidentes. Tu peux seulement voir ce qui est arrivé et ce qui va arriver. Mais moi, Hérophile, _moi _j'ai le pouvoir de _changer ça_. »

Et plus tard elle se souviendra de la façon qu'il a de sourire à cet instant. Plus tard, quand elle parlera de la nuit où Apollon en personne a monté la garde contre le loup enragé venu pour massacrer sa disciple, elle repensera (non pas une vision mais un vrai souvenir) à l'image de cet homme, auréolé par le ciel en train de pâlir, souriant comme s'il possède le monde et tous les trésors qu'il renferme. Et elle pensera alors ce qu'elle pense en ce moment même : c'est probablement le cas.

Le jour n'est qu'une tête d'épingle d'un orange aveuglant contre le vert-de-gris du ciel du côté du Levant quand il descend les marches du temple et quitte la ville d'Érythrée.


End file.
